Last Kiss
by Full of Shambles
Summary: This was the last night of Fred in Hogwarts, and he was going to make sure he made the best of it.


**A/N: Hey fellas, I bring you another songfic! The song is Last Kiss by Taylor Swift and I highly recommend you read this with the song on background, really helps to get the mood into the story. But if you get distracted by it, don't worry, it's not a biggy if you don't synch them. ;)**

**If you any fic requests, could be any pairing or what-nots, just drop a review. I also do fanvids but it might take a while. So, yeah. Could've uploaded it 4 hours ago, but food distracted me.**

**As requested by the Lovely Lynn, here it is, I hope I don't disappoint. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>"Last Kiss"<br>**by SJRegina

_This was the last night of Fred in Hogwarts, and he was going to make sure he made the best of it._

(Play song now)

It was night time and far past curfew. Everybody had gone off to sleep. Except the prefects who were patrolling the grounds.

And Fred.

He was hiding behind a tapestry and was holding his breath trying to be as quiet as possible. She was going to walk in front of that tapestry soon now. He had been planning for this for a long time, ever since his third year. But he was afraid, afraid of being rejected. And to think he was sorted into Gryffindor.

Afraid or not, he was going to go for it. Tomorrow was going to be his last day, and tomorrow he wouldn't have the time to do this.

A prefect was now patrolling near the tapestry Fred was hiding in, letting out a muffled yawn from the need of sleep.

"Here goes nothing." Fred breathed as the person he had been waiting was now infront of him. Fred grabbed the prefect's arm and covered its mouth.

_I still remember the look on your face,  
>Lit through the darkness, 1:58.<br>The words that you whispered for just us to know,  
>You told me you loved me.<br>So why did you go away?_

He turned the prefect around removed his hand from the prefect's mouth and its eyes became really big.

"Fred, it's 1:58 in the morning! What are you-"

"Ssssh." Fred shushed the prefect by putting his index finger on top of her lips.

"I'll let go of your arm if you comply with me alright? I'm not going to hurt you, understand?" Fred put emphasis on each word while whispering.

The prefect nodded its head, eyes still large.

"Good. Come with me." He went out of the tapestry and took the prefect's hand and walked throught the hallway quietly, and rather slowly.

"Fred-"

"Shh. Please no questions until we reach somewhere safe." Fred looked on the prefect's chocolate brown eyes in awe. It was beautiful.

Safe? Safe? In their current situation, Hermione had no idea on how she could be safe with company of an infamous mischievous Weasley twin.

But Hermione had no choice as she was being dragged along, but not harmfully, by Fred. She was curious as well. Hermione wasn't panicing really, she was more curious. That was until Fred blind-folded her.

"Fred, what are you-" But she was cut of by Fred's shushing as she remembered Fred's conditions.

"For someone who memorized Hogwarts: A History back-to-back at heart, you sure are pretty forgetful."

Hermione could just feel the Fred's snigger even though she was blind-folded. They walked for a long time, it took probably 15 minutes on Hermione's count. Then they stopped. Fred removed Hermione's blindfold and in a heartbeat, Hermione was surprised to find themselves just out of Honeydukes.

Her mouth was wide open, she couldn't yet absorb all of the things that had happened. A while ago they were in Hogwarts and now they were in Hogsmeade.

It was a pitter-patter of rain that fell on her nose that brought her back to reality.

_I do recall now the smell of the rain,  
>Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane.<em>

Hermione was so startled that she lost balance of herself and accidentally slipped. That was until Fred catched her.

_That July 9th the beat of your heart,  
>It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms.<em>

Her heart was pounding was so fast and she was sure Fred was feeling the same. Theye were merely inches away from each other. And she thought he rather smelled good. Hermione had taken a fancy on Fred for a long time now. Ever since he danced with her at the ball.

Their touches were enticing. Filled with sparks that made her just snog Fred's head off. But he was her bestmate's brother and it was well, just too awkward.

Although he really is quite handsome especially this close isn't he? And he smells like heaven too and- What? Why am I even thinking of this? Hermione was rambling in her head, but she was too distracted with Fred leaning into her.

She was so caught up in the moment, that she found herself leaning into him as well. His grip on her back became tighter and Hermione's body couldn't help but react to his touch. Her heart was racing and thumping a million miles per hour. But she couldn't take it any longer. She had been waiting for this for so long.

She closed her eyes and leaned to Fred ever so closer. They were only just a breath away and their lips had brushed each other ever so lightly.

_But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes.  
>All that I know is I don't know,<br>How to be something you miss._

A thunder roared and the rain started to get stronger and they were officially getting soaked. They pulled away from each other reluctantly and avoided each other's eyes. But it was not the time to be awkward as it was raining hard. So Fred took Hermione and wrapped her around his robes and ran to a store with a shade while holding Hermione close.

Whilst running she couldn't stop looking at Fred whose eyes were focused on the way. Fred's really sweet. He's always been. How she would have loved to kiss Fred right there. Loved.

Love, the word rang through her head over and over again.

As they reached the shade, Fred let go of Hermione and sat on a bench he conjured. He patted his side offering Hermione to sit. Hermione was still gazing at Fred but still sat anyway, never losing the gaze she had on Fred. She knew it might've been embaressing but she didn't mind at all. Fred didn't just bring her here for no reason.

"This wasn't I was going for, I'm sorry Hermione." Fred looked at Hermione with a look that said I'm-so-disappointed-in-myself eyes. Hermione had never seen Fred look at her like that so she couldn't help but ask the question, "What's wrong?"

All her panic, and fear, all gone. Just because Fred looked at her like that, instantly being replaced by great sympathy and love for him. Love. That word was stilling ringing over and over again in her head.

Fred avoided her eyes and looked at his shoes before sighing and finally having the guts to say it. "I can't take it anymore. I can't handle Umbridge anymore. George and I are leaving tomorrow and-"

"You're leaving?" Hermione interrupted in a broken voice. Tears were forming in her eyes and she did her best to hold them. But the idea of having no more Fred; sure he was annoying and flirtatious, but he too was sweet. And, and... Love. She loved him. She loved him! She never imagined she would fall fast like this.

Maybe in between all of those stolen glances, anonymous love letters, surprise gifts, and hidden admiration, she fell in love. But he was leaving, just the thought of it made her cry. Made her incomplete.

"Yeah."

Hermione didn't hold on the tears anymore, they were about to explode anyways. She sobbed and she cried.

Fred immediately wrapped his arms around her and spoke in a worried tone, "Hermione, I'm sorry."

Hermione came back to realization and realized Fred was still there. "Oh Godric Fred, don't look at me. I'm so sorry for bursting out like that." She removed Fred's comforting hold of her and rubbed her eyes frantically.

"Hermione, I'm leaving." Fred knew he had already said it, but he wanted Hermione to know. She had to know he loved her, ever since the summer before her 4th year.

"But, you're so young and you haven't even gotten your NEWTs yet! And it's not safe and-"

_Never thought that we'd have a last kiss.  
>Never imagined that we'd end like this.<em>

Fred cut Hermione off by capturing her lips with his with a searing passion leaving a startled Hermione. Hermione was shocked but her emotions got the best of her and she found herself kissing Fred back in the same intensity.

It had started off as sweet and merely moving of their perfectly soft and matched lips. But then Hermione wanted to make it deeper as emotions rushed through her, so she swiped her tongue on his lip begging for entrance which made Fred groan which made Hermione moan back as Fred opened his lips and their tongues melded together.

Hermione's arms had found its way to Fred's neck and Fred's had woven itself on Hermione's waist bringing them closer together. Hermione's hands were gripping his hair now and with each thug, Fred would hold her tighter. But when Hermione's fingers massaged through his scalp, Fred held onto her tighter that made Hermione moan in his mouth. She teased Fred's inner upper lip with her tongue and drove Fred mad. He nibble on her lower lip gently.

_Your name forever the name on my lips._

Hermione reacted to this and moaned, "Fred." Fred snapped back to realization and let go of Hermione afraid that he might get carried away. Although he rested his head on hers. And they both panted for air.

Hermione didn't want to let go, afraid that Fred might go. But her lungs begged for air. Fred's head was still resting on Hermione's and she loved the feeling of it.

"Sorry, I was getting carried away." Fred rubbed his thumb along Hermione's cheeck and Hermione held onto his hand rubbing soft circles on it.

"It's alright Fred, I was getting carried away too." They had their eyes closed for a moment after the intense snogging and opened their eyes to gaze at each other's eyes.

He had Hermione for a little more while, so he was going to make the best of it. Fred let go of his hold and stood up and straightened his wrinkled shirt. He offered his hand to her and smiled.

_I do remember the swing of your step,  
>The life of the party, you're showing off again.<em>

"Wanna dance?"

_And I roll my eyes and then you pull me in_

_I'm not much for dancing_

Hermione looked at Fred lovingly before saying,

_But for you I did._

"Gladly." She held his hand and stood up smiling back at him.

They slow danced softly holding onto each other close. Hermione closed her eyes and just knew that in that moment, she trully loved him. She giggled to herself at the memory of what had just happened and couldn't help but say,

_Because I love your handshake, meeting my father._

_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets/_

_How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something,_

_There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions._

"Thank you for interrupting me." Hermione blushed but she didn't care. She wanted Fred to know she liked it. Loved it actually. Even hinting that she actually loved him.

"I rather liked it too." He chuckled.

Hermione felt her eyes starting to get glassy-eyed again. After a while, Hermione looked up at Fred and said.

"Fred, I have something to say."

"I need to say something first Hermione." After a deep breath Fred finally let the words he had wanted to say to her for a long time. "I love you Hermione. I love everything about you. In my eyes, you are perfect. You are perfect in my eyes as you are everything to me. I'm not"

Hermione was gibberish. "saslkhfljfs"

"What?"

Hermione grabbed Fred's collar and kissed him hard before letting him go and saying, "I love you Fred." They both smiled at each other till the rain stopped.

"Looks like we gotta get back." Fred whispered sadly.

"Can't we stay like this for a little longer?" Hermione looked at Fred, sad.

"I wish we could." Fred kissed her softly one last time before they went back to Hogwarts holding hands.

...

It was 4 in the morning and she was going to take her OWLs later but she couldn't sleep. She was curled up in her bed crying. She was happy Fred loved her back, but she was sad that this last night.

_And I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

It wasn't like they weren't going to meet again. But she imagined Fred out of Hogwarts. He was charming and handsome, and attracitvely tall. She could just imagine Fred surrounded by so many much more attractive women, swooning over him.

_All that I know is_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

But what she was really afraid of was how he might forget her. How he might not miss her even though she knew she would miss him a lot.

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

More tears slipped out of her eyes as she closed them and tried to sleep. She recalled their kiss over and over again lovingly in her head. Still imagining Fred close to her.

_Your name, forever on my lips._

She breathed, "Fred." Before falling to sleep thinking about him.

...

Fred and George had left the next day. Their exit was legendary and she was sure it would be immortalized in ink as it was most likely, she believed, to be imprinted in an updated copy of Hogwarts: A History.

She was alone in the common room, sitting in front of the fire, remeniscing of their exit. She smiled at him and cheered him on, she wanted him to know she supported him. Before leaving, Fred winked at her.

She was terribly missing him already and lucky for her, Colin took picture of their flight. Before he went up to the boy's dorm she asked for a copy and Colin gave one to her. She was now looking at it. Their flight went on again and again. The flight also showed Fred's wink. Hermione looked at it in front of the fireplace.

_So I'll watch your life in pictures, like I used to watch you sleep._

The next day, an owl dropped by at breakfast and she got her subscription of the Daily Prophet and on the front page, there was Fred and George waving in front of what she presumed was their shop in 93 Diagon Alley.

_And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe._

And there was a girl, standing right next to Fred. She was pretty. Much prettier than her. And the look she gave Fred had obvious fancy to it.

She dropped the paper annoyingly and went back to eat her breakfast rapidly. Which startled Ron, Harry, and Ginny.

_And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are._

Lee came over and Hermione couldn't help but ask how Fred and George were doing.

_Hope it's nice where you are._

"They're happy." That was all Lee said as he smiled sadly.

At least they were happy. At least he was happy. That was all that mattered.

...

Hermione sat in the Great Hall, eating dinner sulkier than yesterday. It's been 3 days and she hadn't yet received any news from Fred. Not a single owl.

_And I hope the sun shines, and it's a beautiful day._

_And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed._

_You can plan for a change in weather and time,_

She was surprised when an owl swooped over her and dropped a letter. She looked at the letter and saw that it was addressed to her, from Fred. Her eyes opened wide as she saw his name and she rapidly opened the letter.

_But I never planned you on changing your mind._

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't able to owl you lately, the shop's booming and Georgie and I've gotten quite busy. I just wanted you to know I miss you badly. I hope you're all doing okay. Except Umbridge and Filch of course. Lee has been telling me how you've been sulky lately, and if it's about me, I just want you to know that, Hermione Jean Granger. I love you. Don't worry about me, worry about your OWLs and your prefect duties, but not me. I love you._

_Forever Yours,_

_The Ever Charming Fred_

Hermione chuckled as she read the last part.

_PS: Stroll by the tapestry later midnight._

She got excited reading that and ran to the common room and straight to her room to make herself presentable.

_So I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes,_

_All that I know is I don't know how to be something you miss._

It turned midnight and Hermione took one last look at herself in the mirror. She was quite pretty. She wore her favorite muggle jeans and cute flats and a button-up shirt that flattered her waist. She put up her hair in a lazy bun then ran to the tapestry upstairs.

She passed the tapestry and smiled when a hand grabbed her from behind just like what had happened a few nights before.

"You're late." Fred turned her around and removed his hand from covering her mouth to rubbing her cheecks lovingly.

Hermione grabbed the collar of his robes and kissed him hard, showing just how she missed him. Fred returned it with just the same passion.

"That does make up for my tardiness?" Hermione smiled at Fred widely but saucily.

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss._

_Never imagined we'd end like this._

_Your name, forever the name on my lips._

"Dunno, I need further more research." Fred smirked mischievously with a matching glow of evil in his eyes and bent Hermione down to kiss her slowly. He let her go after a while both panting for air.

_Just like our last kiss,_

_Forever the name on my lips._

_Forever the name on my lips._

Then they held each other's hands and walked towards Hogsmeade together.

_Just like our last._

But this time, it had gone as Fred wanted it to happen. And Hermione was sure this wouldn't be their last kiss.

She loved Fred, and Fred loved him. Nothing in the world could ever come between them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Once again, thank you to the lovely Lynn who trusted me, check her profile out, she's wonderful. ^-^ Please review! (:**


End file.
